Before The Next Teardrop Falls
by Doug4422
Summary: Oneshot songfic.  A heartbroken Kim comes to Ron's apartment, looking for comfort, she finds it in Ron, as well as a huge confession.


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the rights to any of the characters contained herein, Kim Possible, and all of the characters are the property of Disney Entertainment, the story is mine, I make no profit from this.

**Song Rights: "Before The Next Teardrop Falls," **as written, and recorded by Freddie Fender, circa 1974.

**Before The Next Teardrop Falls**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**A heartbroken Kim shows up at Ron's doorstep, looking for comfort, she finds it in Ron, as well as an unlikely confession. One-shot songfic, contains the song "Before The Next Teardrop Falls."**_

Ron Stoppable was sitting on his sofa in his apartment, watching TV, when a soft knocking came from his front door,

'_Who's that, who would have the sense to be out in this kind of weather?_' Ron thought to himself, it was raining hard outside, as if heaven itself were pouring out its wrath onto the world.

As Ron opened the door, he came face-to-face with a disheveled, and crying Kim,

"KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked, but Kim was crying too hard to talk to him,

"Come on inside, and talk to me." Ron said, leading Kim to his sofa, where she immediately wrapped her arms around Ron, sobbing into his chest,

"E-E-Eric walked out on me this morning." Kim managed to say through her tears,

"When?" Ron asked, stunned, Kim and Eric had been a hot topic at High School, and carried that over into college,

"About an hour ago, I-I need a friend, Ron." Kim sobbed,

"Calm down, Kim, you're among friends, take it easy." Ron said, his voice somehow seemed to soothe her, but she needed to hear more,

"Sing to me, Ron?" Kim said, making Ron look at her questioningly, Kim had not asked that of him since they were ten, her grandfather had died back then, and Kim had asked Ron to sing for her, which seemed to help her get over it,

"You haven't asked me that in a long time, Kim, there's more, isn't there?" Ron asked,

"Just sing to me, please?" Kim repeated, looking up at him,

"Okay, just give me a minute." Ron replied, thinking hard, his mind had settled on a song that he and Felix were working on, but no matter what they did, it never seemed to come out right, whenever he sang it, he thought of Kim being hurt by Eric, and now, it happened, so, maybe there was hope that he could get together with Kim, it was now, or never,

_If he brings you happiness,_

_Then I wish you both the best,_

_It's your happiness that matters most of all,_

_But if he ever breaks your heart,_

_If the teardrops ever start,_

_I'll be there, before the next teardrop falls,_

It was at this point, that Ron switched gears, and sang in Spanish,

_Si te quire de verdad_

_Y te da felicidad_

_Te deseo lo mas bueno pa'los dos_

_A mime puedes hablar_

_Y estare contigo cuando treste estas_

Kim was looking at Ron, who's eyes were closed as he sung the song, she had known for years that Ron had a gift for languages, and that Spanish was among one of several that he knew just as well as English, but to hear him sing in Spanish, it took her breath away, she knew what he had said, and was astounded, and just as suddenly as he switched, he was singing in English again,

_I'll be there anytime_

_you need me, by your side,_

_To drive away, every teardrop_

_that you cried,_

_But if he ever leaves you blue,_

_Just remember, I love you_

_And I'll be there_

_Before the next teardrop falls_

_Yes, I'll be there, before the next teardrop falls_

"Ron, what are you saying?" Kim asked, catching the last verse, and perking up,

"I guess I'm saying that I love you, Kim, I always have." Ron replied,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked,

"What would've happened if we broke up, Kim, it would've ruined the only friendship I had, one it took me a lifetime to build, you never get something like that back." Ron said, looking at Kim, who had moved closer,

"I doubt that, Ron, I don't think it ever would've happened, I know you too well, remember?" Kim said, smiling,

"What are you saying, KP?" Ron asked,

"We gave friendship a try, and were successful, so why not take it a step further?" Kim asked, making Ron smile,

"You want to give ti a try, then?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, if you'll have me." Kim said, smiling,

"Cool." Ron said, leaning in, he planted a kiss on Kim's forehead, but just as his lips made contact with Kim's forehead, Kim looked up, catching his lips with hers, when the two broke apart, Ron had a huge goofy grin on his face,

"Boo-ya!" Ron said, making Kim giggle.

**END**

_I happen to know exactly what Ron was saying, and it goes something like this,_

_**Tho' it hurts to let you go,**_

_**Darling, I want you to know,**_

_**That I'll stand by you if ever you should call,**_

_**And if I should ever hear,**_

_**That he made you shed a tear**_

_**I'll be there before the next teardrop falls.**_

_I thought I'd throw something out there, it's been a long time since I did a one-shot, so I thought it was time for another. I hope you like it_


End file.
